finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Datalog (Final Fantasy XIII)/Primers: The Savior
The following is a list of Datalog entries for the Primers: The Savior of Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Basic controls in the field Attacking enemies Dashing Restoring health (HP) Lightning's HP, or health, does not automatically regenerate after battle unless you are playing in EASY MODE. Whatever HP she had at the end of the battle will be what she has to explore the field. Restore HP by opening the main menu with / , then either choose to use an item like a Potion from the Recovery Items option or use a spell like Curaga from among Lightning's EP Abilities. You can also restore HP at different facilities and shops in Nova Chrysalia—for example, by ordering a meal at one of the many restaurants around the world. The mini-map The map Customizing schemata Sub schemata Default schema Garb Garb are the heart of a schema and play a key role in determining your battle strategy and parameters. To complement the strength of your garb, customize your schema with weapons, shields, and accessories. Things to consider when choosing a garb *Garb Abilities: Abilities that are connected to the garb and are more powerful than normal abilities. *Auto-abilities: Garb have different strengths and bonus effect that will aid you in battle. *Maximum ATB: The greater the maximum ATB, the more actions you can take before the ATB runs out. *Initial ATB: The more initial ATB that you have, the more you can do at the very onset of battle. Garb:Color customization Accessories Auto-abilities Abilities Abilities are the physical moves and magic spells that Lightning can unleash during battle. You can set up to four abilities per garb. Every ability has an ATB cost that often correlates to its power. For example, when using a spell that deals a lot of damage, it will consume more ATB. You can deliver more damage with a single blow, but it will take time before you can use that spell again. On the other hand, if you use abilities that have low ATB costs, you can unleash several attacks in a row and deliver a combo and combo finale. Abilities include offensive strikes and spells that deal damage to enemies, like Attack and Fire, and defensive moves like Guard and Evade that will protect you enemy attacks. Other abilities like Shell enhance you own parameters, wiles others like Deprotect weaken your enemies. There are even some special abilities that will automatically transform into more powerful abilities based on the properties of your garb or the status of your enemies. You can acquire abilities from ability crystals left by defeated foes. Rare abilities Restoring EP To use the savior's special EP abilities, you must consume energy points, or EP. EP fully restored when you return to the Ark at 6 AM each day. You can also restore some EP when you win a battle. If you need to more EP, seek out enemies to recharge. Your maximum EP can be increased by completing quests and helping Lightning grow as the savior. EP abilities EP abilities: Chronostasis The EP ability Chronostasis is a special spell that can control time and space, which only the savior may use. Open the menu with / and choose Chronostasis from among your EP abilities to halt the world's time for a brief period. You will the clock flash in the right of the screen: Chronostasis will remain active as long as the clock remains static. While Chronostasis is active, time itself stops, but the world does not, and people continue to go about their business. Chronostasis can useful when you are running out of time complete quests that time limits. Note that if you choose any action that automatically uses up a period of time—such as resting at an inn or riding the monorail—the effects of Chronostasis end. EP abilities: Escape When you find yourself unable to defeat a certain enemy, you can use the EP ability Escape to flee from battle. If you flee in this way, your item inventory and HP level will return to the state they were in before the battle began. Using Escape will not consume EP. Instead you will pay for your freedom with one hour of the world's time. If you flee from too many battles, you will find that time has slipped through your fingers like sand. (Note: No time will be lost when you are playing in EASY MODE.) EP abilities: Overclock The Ark: Gifts from Hope When you return to the Ark, you will find new gift boxes waiting for you each day. These contain your rewards for the works you have performed during the day, and Hope prepares the for you to aid in the next day's endeavors. Do not forget to check the boxes and gather your gifts. The boxes and contents will remain on the Ark until you claim their contents. The Ark: Item supply Within the Ark, Lightning can receive recovery items in exchange for some of her EP. Some of these items are very rare and cannot be obtained anywhere else. Prepare well, because they will help Lighting survive another day down on the surface. The Ark: Book of Conquests A useful book that you will find on the Ark is the Book of Conquests, a record of the the highest battle scores received from all of the enemies Lightning has fought and defeated. Examine the book to activate these records, and you will be able to challenge these fallen enemies again and again. when you have Outerworld services activated, you will be able to post your battle scores online. With the Facebook app, you can compare battle scores and check out accumulated stats from other players. Compete with friends and see who is the best battler! The Ark: The sacred tree Yggdrasil The roots of the sacred tree Yggdrasil reach deep into the realm of the gods, and feed life force into the world. By offering her Eradia to the tree, Lightning can help it flourish and stave off the end of the world a little longer. How to give the world more time *Increase Lightning's Eradia by completing quests and saving souls in Nova Chrysalia. *Lightning will automatically be returned to the Ark at 6 AM each morning. Once there, have her give Eradia to the sacred tree. *When enough Eradia given, the sacred tree will grow and the world will gain another day. *The maximum time that the world has is thirteen days. But if you more Eradia after reaching thirteen days, continue to offer it the sacred tree. Perhaps a miracle will happen... Rewards Barter Shop You can obtain downloadable content., special items from the Outerworld, and rewards for trophies you've earned from the Rewards Barter Shop, by opening the menu with / . When you have a new reward or downloadable content to claim, notifications will appear in the upper left-hand corner of the screen. You must visit the Rewards Barter Shop to obtain them. Note that rewards that can be earned multiple times are given at no charge the first time, but thereafter require gil in exchange. Category:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Datalog